


Untitled

by CrystallineLine



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, I seriously titled this untitled because I couldn't think of anything, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineLine/pseuds/CrystallineLine
Summary: (RSxEE) Elsword's been really affectionate lately. Ain takes the hint and does something about it.





	

Elsword's gaze lingers, and Ain can feel the heat attached to it. The kisses they share are deeper, longer, and it leaves Ain breathless. Elsword pulls him away just to hug him, kiss his cheek, something affectionate that he doesn't want others to see.  
  
The actions reverberate with the El and Ain _feels._ It shivers down his back, makes his heart full to the point his chest feels like it won't contain it, heat pools in his gut. When they part, either from hugging or kissing, Elsword searches his face. What it is that he's looking for, Ain knows not; just that his own expression is one of stupefaction. Elsword just smiles softly at him and gives a quick, last, affectionate gesture before walking off and going about what he was doing.

 _What is this?_ Ain wonders; mind reeling after every encounter.

\----- ----- ----- 

It hits him as he watches a couple pepper kisses over their significant other faces. He see their expressions, sees their body language, feels their emotions rebound through the El. It's a lot like what he feels from Elsword.

Understanding dawns on him. _It's desire._  
  
He smacks himself.

\----- ----- -----

With his creation came knowledge that is innate. Sex is of that knowledge. However, it's knowledge like that of a biology textbook about reproduction. Ain knows this because he's skimmed one while in a library, comparing the knowledge the Goddess has given him.  
  
This doesn't help him any.  
  
He searches books on romance to get an idea, but they're all convoluted. This just has Ain huff and be even more confused. It's decided that to get the knowledge he wants, he'll have to go get it himself.

 

\----- ----- -----

 

Ain finds Raven sitting alone in the Inn courtyard; whetstone in hand, sharpening his blade. The man looks peaceful and Ain knows he's about to, probably, break that serenity.

“Raven?”  
  
The man merely hums in response, not stopping the whetstone against the blade.

Ain licks his lips. “ I need advice!” He blurts. “It's about sex.”  
  
A loud screech from the whetstone has Ain wince. Raven is practically frozen. When he does move, it's slow, almost jerky. Ain can feel his disbelief. When Raven makes eye contact, his stare pierces through Ain, makes him more flustered then he already feels.

A beat of silence.

“Why-” Raven voice cracks a bit. He clears it. “Why are you asking me this?”

“You...” Ain hesitates. “I thought it would be best to ask you because you've been engaged.” He answers honestly.

Raven just sighs, running his human hand down his face. “Just...” He motions beside him. “Sit down.”  
  
Ain does so gingerly, watching as Raven sheaths his blades and set's it aside. Ravens emotions are swirls, but most strongly is disbelief and melancholy. Ain is a little sorry, but he wants things for him and Elsword to go right. He needs this.  
  
“Alright so...” Raven begins.  
  
Ain soaks up everything he says.

 

\----- ----- -----

 

The wing that the El Search Party share is quiet for once. No one is around and Ain has been waiting for a chance like this. He makes himself comfortable on his own bed, back on the mattress, soaking in the quiet. Even his Eids are still.  
  
He checks one last time that no one is around, and sighs in relief when there isn't.  
  
He can already feel himself getting flustered at what he's about to do. There is a saying about theory and practice and he _has_ to make sure. He hasn't ended intervention in a long while and his human form has done everything it's suppose to do. This, however, is new.  
  
Ain starts with trailing his fingers down his jaw, onto his throat; keeps the touch feather-light. The sensation doesn't really do anything for him though. He keeps trailing his fingers down until the reach a nipple, through the shirt he rubs a circle around it until the bud hardens and he presses down. The sensation has him shiver but still doesn't inflict what he's searching for.  
  
With a sigh he closes his eyes.  
  
Now it's Elsword's hand that traces his jaw, Elsword's hand that trails down his throat, down his chest, uses his thumb to press down on to Ain's nipple, rubbing it softly.  
  
Ain's breath catches in his throat. He can already feel the heat pooling in his groin.  
  
Ain gets a hand underneath his shirt and that just amplifies everything. He imagines Elsword tracing softly over the muscles on his belly, rubs a circle over his navel, trails back up to flick at the neglected nipple.  
  
Ain _moans_.  
  
He's already hard; his pants so uncomfortably tight. This is great, he's so very pleased. This feels so good! He can understand the appeal in it now.  
  
Ain gets his free hand into his pants and let's himself be carried away by the pleasure.

 

\----- ----- -----

 

With the cards in his hand now, Ain feel more prepared then ever for when Elsword pulls him aside. And sure enough, it's happens when they're all suppose to be gearing up, Elsword tugs on Ain's sleeve and pulls him into an alleyway.  
  
This time, when Elsword kisses him, Ain places a hand at the small of Elsword's back and pulls him forward to bring their bodies flush. The action has Elsword gasp; a small hitch in his breath. Ain uses the opportunity to lick at the roof of Elsword's mouth, pulls back and makes sure to drag Elsword's bottom lip with his teeth.

Around them the El swirls; Ain smiles as he brings his forehead to rest against Elsword's. He doesn't even need to look to know how flabbergasted Elsword is, but the El gives away his pleasure at Ain's actions.  
  
Ain kisses Elsword's forehead tenderly.

“Elsword, go on a date with me?” Ain asks.  
  
Elsword just huffs; like Ain even needed to ask. He nods anyway. “Okay.” He pauses and raises an eyebrow. “When?”  
  
Ain grins, and pulls back, trailing his knuckles against Elsword's jaw. “The next day we are free.”  
  
They walk out of the alleyway, hand in hand, fingers interlaced together.

 

\----- ----- -----

 

The day comes soon enough and the both of them split the bill to use the Cobo Express to take them to Ruben. Ain explains that the green atmosphere is a welcome reprieve from the stone, and hot, that is Lanox. It's also Elsword's home, and he prefers the hot springs in Ruben anyway.

Once the teleportation magic fades away, Ain watches Elsword stretch. The sun lights up his skin and Ain is amazed at how much better Elsword looks in natural light.

Once he's done Elsword turns to him. “So what's the plan?”  
  
“Sunset.” Ain says. “We'll kill time until then, when sunset hits we'll go to the hot springs. That okay?”

“Mm hmm.” Elsword nods. “You mind if I catch up with everyone first though?”  
  
“Go ahead.”

It's actually a very good idea, Ain thinks; watching Elsword walk towards where Lowe hangs around. He will use the time to do prep work.

Ain's first order of business is shoo away all the spirits that hang around the spring. It doesn't take much to make them scatter, and Ain is secretly pleased by that. The next thing he does and place a barrier around the place to keep people from coming in. He probably wouldn't have needed it. Ruben is such a small village to begin with but... better safe then sorry.

With that done, Ain takes himself to Ann's Shop. She greets him happily, asks if he needs help with anything. Ain replies a negative and goes to grab ingredients for cooking and a few candles. When Ann rings up his purchases, she stares at him with a knowing look.  
  
She winks at him. “Good luck”  
  
Ain blushes, and with a quick nod, walks out the store.  
  
Ain heads over to where Elsword lives. He only got to stay here one night before, what was the beginning of the El Search Party, had to leave for Elder. The El around the home is different from the others, and it's mostly likely because of Elsword's affinity for the El. To Ain it feels almost like he's a spirit back in heaven again, and is comforted.

Ain sets the ingredients he purchased on the table in the kitchen and sets to work. As a result of not ending intervention in a long while, cooking is a skill he picked up on. Humans eat such interesting and good tasting things! He's glad to be apart of it.

Time passes. Ain is so focused on his cooking that he doesn't notice when Elsword walks in.  
  
“It smells great!” Elsword says, sniffing the air.  
  
It makes Ain jump, he blinks over at the boy in a small daze, and then he smiles. “Oh. Thank you!”  
  
“Is this for our date?”  
  
“Yeah.” Ain says. “I'm thinking about a picnic at the hot springs.”

“With your cooking?” Elsword grins at the prospect. “Heck yeah, count me in!”

“Want to help?”  
  
Elsword nods.  
  
Together they get the cooking done just in time for sunset. They pull out a large blanket that's been in storage. It smells musty from disuse, but with some air time and candles that Ain brought, it would go away. Ain carries the food while Elsword gets the blanket; together they head over to the hot springs.  
  
Ain knew he chose right to wait till sunset. The water glitters in gold, the sky it's soft array of warm colors that bleed into twilight. It's a pretty sight, and he knows Elsword thinks so too as the El is saturated with his admiration.  
  
Softly, Ain nudges Elsword. When Elsword cocks his head at him Ain just lifts the basket up with a raises eyebrow.  
  
“Oh, right.” Elsword says; moves, blanket in hand, and finds a spot to unroll it.  
  
And promptly flops on it with a soft sigh.  
  
The action has Ain laugh. “You should at least take off your shoes”

“Ah, right.”

Elsword moves to do just that, setting his shoes at the edge and places his socks in them Ain does the same, setting them right next to Elsword's. Ain sits down and brings the basket. Ain then reaches in and brings out the candles.  
  
“Would you like to light them?” Ain holds one out toward Elsword.

Elsword eyes it. “How many are there?”  
  
“Hm, I bought a pack of 10, but I think we only need ones for the corners.”  
  
“Okay! Just set them down! I got this!”

Ain does what Elsword says and then sits back to watch. Elsword sits up and with a gestures that he does with his fingers, a rune appears in his hand. He promptly crushes it and all the candles light up at once. Elsword grins.

Ain claps.  
  
“Can we eat now?” Elsword asks.  
  
“Yes, but...” Here Ain looks over at Elsword with purpose, leans over and places a hand on Elsword's cheek, traces Elsword's lip with is thumb. “Eat light, you'll probably be hungry after.”  
  
Ain pulls himself away and watches as Elsword's face turns as red as his hair.  
  
“You...” Elsword sputters, then stares.

He searches Ain face, and Ain merely tilts his head to the side in question.  
  
“You're serious.” Elsword breaths, eyes wide. Ain feels his shock.

This makes Ain blink and then furrow his brow. “Did you not get the hint back in the alley?”

“It's not that!” Elsword exclaims. He pauses, licks his lips. “It's just... I guess I was kinda expecting you to not want it in return?”  
  
Ain stares. He's not going to admit all the research he did. Not even going to admit that he could only get off when he thought of Elsword touching him.  
  
Elsword flushes and looks down at the ground, picking at a stray thread. “It's just... it took you a while to get it and now that you do... I don't really know how to handle it.”

“Ah.” Ain doesn't really know what to say to that, so instead he asks. “You still want this though? Yes?”

Here Elsword moves and places himself in Ain lap. Ain looks down at him and Elsword moves his hands to cup his cheeks.  
  
“Ain” He breaths. “I don't think you really have any idea on how much I want you.”  
  
And maybe Ain really didn't, because as he let's himself feel Elsword's desire through the El, it slams into him like a truck. It heats his body, sends lighting down his spine, makes his heart hammer in his chest. Oh, El above, this is so much more intense.

Ain bring his arms to wrap around Elsword's waist. “Elsword, you better kiss me.” He murmurs against Elsword's lips.

“Yeah” Elsword breaths; gulps in air and whispers. “Yeah”  
  
Elsword leans up and their lips meet in a clash, hungry, and it's Ain that gasps from the sensation this time. Elsword licks at his bottom lip, a warning really, before twining his tongue with Ain's. They continue like that until they can't get enough air. When they part, they're panting. Ain rests is forehead against Elsword's hair while Elsword pants against his collar bone.  
  
“Have you thought about how you wanna do this?” Elsword asks looking up.  
  
Ain notices his blown pupils right away. This has him smile softly, running a hand through his lovers hair.  
  
“A little bit” Ain replies. “I just... I really just want you touch me.”

Elsword hums against him and before Ain knows it he's looking up into Ruben's starry sky. He blinks and looks down to see Elsword grinning up from his chest, idly tracing patterns on his shirt.

“You should take this off” Elsword says, eyes burning into Ain's.  
  
Ain flashes back to when he masturbated and groans. Yes, he wants Elsword's hands on his bare skin, but...

“I kinda need you to move for that.”

Elsword clicks his tongue and lifts himself up a bit. Ain leans up on his elbows to sit up, but that is as far as he gets before Elsword stops him.  
  
“Actually...” Elsword trials off, traces the hem of Ain shirt. “Can I take it off you instead?”

Ain takes a shuddering breath. “Yes.”

Elsword runs a soothing hand down his side before gripping the edge, Ain brings his arms up and in one swift motion Elsword lifts and the shirt is off. Ain instantly shivers at the cooler temperature on his skin. There's a soft tug at his hand and he looks to see that Elsword tugged off a glove. He's completely forgotten about them, and in the next moment Ain's top half of his body is bared to the elements and Elsword's gaze.  
  
Elsword just stares at him though, eyes wandering, drinking him in; Ain squirms, heat in his cheeks.

“Elsword...”  
  
Elsword snaps out of his trance with a blink and breaths. “Yeah, sorry. Well... not really...”  
  
Elsword moves a hand and softly trails his finger pads across Ain's stomach, and Ain gasps. The muscles spasm, he shivers, the sensation goes straight south.

“You're beautiful, Ain.” Elsword says, making sure to make eye contact as he brings his hands up to loosen the buckles on his gloves and then tugs them off with his teeth. He throws them somewhere off to the side, not knowing where they landed; he only looks at Ain.  
  
When both of his hands are bare, with purpose, Elsword cups Ain's jaw. He rubs Ain's cheeks with his thumbs and starts trailing them down his throat, down his collar bone, down his sternum with such heated touches; Ain's heart pounds in his chest.  
  
Elsword's thumbs circle around Ain's nipples, once, twice, before Elsword rubs at them. Ain's breath hitches.  
  
Elsword's eyes flicker up at him, and then he does it again. Ain's outright moans.

“Ain. I'm gonna lick them.”  
  
Ain blinks, doesn't even really get to process the thought before he's choking on his breath, head thrown back and moaning. Elsword circles the nipple a couple of time, cups it when he curls his tongue, and then presses it flat. Ain is already a shivering mess, so when Elsword _sucks_ , Ain buries his hands in Elsword hair and _keens_.  
  
“You okay?” Elsword asks letting go.

“Yeah.” Ain pants. “Yeah, I'm okay.”  
  
Elsword smiles at him and Ain gathers his barrings as Elsword leans up and moves the zipper down on his own shirt to shrug it off. Ain takes the moment to quietly admire Elsword's figure. He never got any taller, and no one dared make fun of his height, because within that small frame held so much strength that if you dared you'd get see said strength in action.  
  
“What you thinking about?” Elsword breaks Ain's thoughts with the question.  
  
Ain hum and leans up. “That you're beautiful too.”  
  
Ain wants a kiss, but that though flies right out the window when Elsword leans down to give him one. In the process their hips come together full flush and, oh El above. Their clothed erections meet and Ain takes in a sharp breath, Elsword hisses, his hips cantering forward just a little bit. The friction, oh gods the friction, Ain grips Elsword and brings Elsword to lie down on top of him.  
  
“Do it again.” He says.  
  
Elsword outright groans, grips at Ain's hips and _grinds._  
  
The sensation alone has Ain's head spinning, He really wants to kiss Elsword, but with Elsword's short stature, it can't happen. He settles for running his hands through Elsword's hair instead. Doesn't want to grip it because he knows he'll pull. He doesn't want to hurt Elsword. Never. Above him he can hear Elsword's moans of pleasure and it just turns him on even further. His hips are turning numb as heat pulls in his groin and he whines, knowing that he's close.  
  
Elsword blinks when he hears it and strains his neck just to place a kiss on Ain's throat. “You close?”  
  
“Yeah” Ain's voice cracks as he tries to take in air.

Elsword let's out a shuddering breath and slows his hips down, and eventually stops. He takes a moment to catch his breath.

Ain blinks at down at him, furrows his brow and runs a hand through Elsword's hair. “Something wrong?”  
  
“No.” Elsword says. “ I just I don't want us to finish like that.”  
  
Elsword take a deep breath, removes himself from Ain's chest to lean up. “I was thinking...” He trails off to trail a hand down Ain's sides, stops at the hem of his pants. “That we could continue to do that... but maybe without these?”

Oh.

Well then.  
  
Ain just laughs; its a little shaky. “You just want to see me naked.”

Elsword laughs back. “Well, maybe a little.” He turns somber for a moment. “But it's deeper then that, I swear.”  
  
Ain's gaze turns soft. “I know.” And he does know. The emotions in the El don't lie.

Ain leans up to kiss Elsword, who returns it in earnest. Ain sneaks a hand to grab at Elsword's butt, who squeaks. Ain laughs.

When they pull apart, Ain lies back down and looks at Elsword with a raised eyebrow. “Well, what are you waiting for?”  
  
Elsword gulps and when he comes forward he places both his hands on Ain's knees, kneads the flesh there for a few moments, and then trails up. Ain's breath is heavy as he feels Elsword's hands roam across his thighs.

When he reaches the belt, he hesitates only for a moment before pulling at it and has it loosened. Elsword looks up at him then, one last confirmation. Ain merely hums and lifts his hips, enough of an invitation to take them off.  
  
They slide off easily, along with his underwear, and Ain lies there in his naked glory. All of him laid bare for Elsword to see. It's not like they hadn't see each other naked before, as it custom when using the hot springs but... something about this is different, and a whole lot more intimate. Which is why Ain feels his cheeks heat at Elsword's blatant staring. Ain isn't embarrassed, but Elsword's gaze is really intense, dark and hooded with arousal swirling in them.  
  
Ain shakes it off as he sits up and bring Elsword into his arms.  
  
“My turn.” He grins.  
  
Elsword blushes, but his enthused smile is enough.

Ain hasn't really had the chance to touch Elsword himself. He used this time to his advantage as he places his hands on the small of Elsword's back, who shivers at the sensation. Ain rubs his thumbs over the skin there, trails up to Elsword's shoulder blades and presses. Elsword chokes on a gasp, that only encourages Ain to do it again. Elsword downright moans.  
  
Ain chuckles, continues to press into Elsword's back. “We should try massaging one day.”  
  
Elsword weakly pushes at him, knowing that he's being teased, but not wanting Ain to stop.  
  
Ain turns his touches soft, traces patterns onto Elsword's skin, until he feels that Elsword is pliant in his hands; moves them down to Elsword's hips. He rest his hands there for a moment, fingers dipping beneath the waist band, rubbing circles in the juncture where hip meets torso.  
  
Elsword let's out a soft sigh, akin to that of a purr. Affection rises up in Ain suddenly, fills up his chest, has him lean to kiss Elsword, who smiles into it. Ain feels himself smile back, and with no hesitation, moves his hands to cup Elsword's bottom again and pushes him forward. A sharp intake of breath from Elsword; Ain feels Elsword's hips twitch. Like this Ain can feel Elsword's erection against his stomach.

“Ain!” Elsword practically whines.  
  
Ain is glad that the belts on Elsword pants are mostly just for fashion, it makes it easy when he slips his hands around and pushes them right off to Elsword's knees. Elsword moves to kick them the rest of the way off, but he get caught up in them, and falls forward. Ain falls flat on his back with and hiss, and it's not because anything hurt. It's actually, really, really good. The slide of skin on skin makes him shiver, sending little shocks across his nerves.  
  
Like this their hips are aligned and Elsword breaths harsh into Ain's collarbone. He's shaking, hands placed at Ain's sides, gripping the blanket with knuckles white. Ain bring a hand to run through Elsword's hair, presses his fingers against Elsword's scalp, soothing. Elsword take a gulp of air, Ain can hear the harsh intake of breath. Elsword trails a hand over Ain's side, slides it over Ain's hip, lifts one of Ain's legs, has it settle over a hip. Ain doesn't need to be guided with the other one, and settles it to over Elsword's other hip. He can feel Elsword's smile against his chest, feel him place a soft kiss there.  
  
Then Elsword _moves._

  
Ain's gasps harshly, feels lighting skitter across his skin, fire set across his nerves. It's nothing like touching himself, like nothing when Elsword touched him. This is so much more. He presses his fingers into Elsword's scalp, keeping his wits not to pull; wonders briefly if it aches anyway. Elsword doesn't seem to mind. Through the El Ain can only feel Elsword's pleasure; it's thick, heavy, wraps around him like a blanket. Ain revels in it, lets it fill him till his mind is only focused on the feeling.  
  
Pre-come starts to form, whose, it doesn't matter. The wetness makes the slide slicker, loses some of the friction. Ain distantly thinks that this is a good thing. Remember Raven saying something about dry skin causing chafing. He doesn't dwell on it at all; he can feel one of Elsword's hands fit in between their bodies, wraps it around both of their dicks.

“Elsword!” Ain chokes out. His hips move, twitches, wants to get close to that touch.  
  
“Hold on, I-” Elsword cuts himself off with a moan when he moves his hand. Ain answers him in turn.  
  
Elsword peppers kisses onto Ain's collarbone, sets up a rhythm of moving his hips and hand in time. Ain feels the pleasure mount, can't stop moaning, he has to move his hands from Elsword's hair, moves them to Elsword's shoulders and hugs him tight. Ain's hips are starting to numb; feels his orgasm coil in his groin.

“Ahhh, Elsword.” Ain swallows. “Close.” Is all he can say.  
  
“Yeah” Elsword pants out. “Me too.”  
  
Ain breaths in deep, wraps his legs around Elsword's hips tighter. Elsword whines, kisses at Ain neck, since he can't reach his lips. Elsword is shaking, Ain is shaking. The both of them are so close. It only takes a few more strokes; And Elsword is moaning loud and long against Ain's neck.  
  
The El around them bursts and Ain feels himself burst with it. He lets it wash over him, drowning in the intensity of... whatever it was. A mixture of his and Elsword's emotions, so many emotions at once; the El is rainbow. It fills up his chest, makes his heart heavy, makes his heart warm in the next instant, he feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

When Ain gathers his wits about him, he's panting softly. Elsword is warm, pliant, across his chest, arms wrapped around him and legs intertwined with his own. Ain hugs Elsword close, runs his thumb across the skin where it makes contact. Elsword hums in contentment. Ain smiles, moves to grip at Elsword and drag him up to give him a proper kiss.  
  
When they part, Elsword is smiling, moves a hand to stroke at Ain's face.  
  
“I love you.” Elsword says.  
  
Ain places a hand on top of Elsword's, smiles back. “ I love you too.”

Mission be damned, he'll fight to stay by Elsword's side.

They settle into a silence that is comfortable with Elsword tucked under Ain's chin. Cum is drying on their bodies, neither really caring, far to pliant to move.  
  
The moment is interrupted by Elsword's stomach.  
  
A beat of silence and Ain guffaws. Elsword pushes at him in embarrassment.  
  
“Ah, but the food is probably cold by now.” Ain looks over at the basket forlornly. The candles, he notes, are still shining softly though.

“Mmm” Elsword moves to sit up, cracks his knuckles, magic flickering about his hands. “I can fix that.”  
  
Ain just let's Elsword do as he pleases.

They end up feeding each other, sitting close, never bothering to get dressed. It wouldn't do them any good anyway, as they slip into the hot springs when they're done. Afterwards they finally dress, pack everything up, and head over to Elsword's home; where they dump everything onto the kitchen table.

They change into pajamas and settle into bed. Elsword immediately drapes himself over Ain, makes himself comfortable and falls asleep. Ain chuckles, rubbing a hand down Elsword's back, settles on Elsword's waist; holds him close.

Ain takes a deep breath and let's himself relax; soaks everything in, and falls asleep perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some frottage with a dominate Elboy, and since no one was giving it to me...
> 
> (⌐■_■)


End file.
